


Poker

by gracediamondsfear



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Public Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracediamondsfear/pseuds/gracediamondsfear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy wins his best friend's sister in a poker game.  She doesn't much mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday

Tommy’s been friends with my brother for years. They know everything about each other. Almost. What my brother didn’t know was that when you don’t have anything to do, waiting around for something to happen in Iraq, you play cards.

And my brother sucks at poker. That’s what Tommy told me anyhow.

It was on a Friday. Tommy had been home for a year or two, had become the big man in town, the hero, the MMA fighter, the prodigal son. But mostly he kept to himself except for these guys nights at my brother’s house. Poker night. I was making a French bread pizza and getting ready for a Hoarder’s marathon. In exchange for room and board while I went to nursing school I was my brother’s nanny when his kids were in town. His kids weren’t in town this weekend so to avoid the beer, cigar and farting fest downstairs I was going to lock myself up with directv.

“Hey Holly,” Tommy said. He had this habit of just appearing, sneaking into the room and then you hear this voice pour out like caramel. “You playin’ cards tonight?”

“Oh God Tommy, I can’t think of anything I’ve dreamt of more!” I gave him a sarcastic smile but the look of him in his jeans and black t-shirt nearly took my breath away. His hair was still wet from the shower. The truth of it was I’d loved him since I was six. He was a very rugged eight-year-old back then, and fantastic at freeze tag.

“You can’t?” He said, cocking his head to the side, looking me over with one of his smart-ass smirks. After my cheeks were good and hot he reached past me into the fridge for a beer. He smelled like the forest. Like moss or trees or something.  My brother's voice sliced through the tension.

“Are you going to sit in there and paint your nails with my sister or are you gonna play cards?”

“I’m comin’, God.” Before leaving he leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek. “See ya around Holly.”

*****

As expected the boys were loud until well after midnight, well after when I wanted to get some sleep. I’d sequestered myself upstairs, enjoyed a warm bubblebath and shuffled off to bed in my pajamas and slippers. No sooner had I tucked myself in, there was a knock at my door.

“Hey Holly, wake up.”

It was Tommy. He didn’t sound quite drunk…but he sounded loud. Excited maybe.  Probably drunk. And he needed someone to drive him home.

“I’m in bed Tommy, what is it?”

“Ooo. She’s in bed. Get up and get dressed. Come on. Hurry.”

Confused at his tone I got up and opened the door. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as if I were keeping him waiting. He glanced at my oversized t-shirt and raised an eyebrow. It barely came to the middle of my thigh. My cheeks were hot again, and I could feel that warm, hot heaviness low in my belly…that…wanting. Tommy and I had flirted with each other for months, but there was some sort of unspoken understanding…some kind of rule that made me off limits to him.

“Come on baby, put something on, let’s go.”

“Let’s go?”

“Yeah, you’re coming with me,” he said, backing me into my bedroom with a few steps forward. “Your brother sucks at poker."

*****

I could have said no.  I could have told him and my brother to go fuck themselves, I wasn't a trophy or a chip to be passed back and forth.  But the truth was that as soon as he stepped into my bedroom and his eyes glittered in the dark, staring into mine, I wanted nothing more than to spend a night at his beck and call.  I pictured him sitting at the table.   _If I win, I get your sister._  My breath caught in my throat.

"Are you going to get dressed or am I going to throw you over my shoulder and take you like that?" He stepped closer, well into my personal space, and brushed a lock of hair behind my ear. "Because I wouldn't mind that either," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist so that our hips were pressed together.  

"These are new...developments in our rela---" he closed his mouth over mine, I presume to shut me up, with one hand on the back of my neck to keep us connected. His lips were warm, full and soft, like I'd always imagined.  His tongue swept over mine and he pulled away with a bite on my bottom lip.

"You're my prize Holly.  Let's go.  I'm getting antsy." I slipped my hand down to feel the front of his jeans, to see how antsy he was, but he grabbed my wrist and bent my arm behind my back. "Trophies don't run the show, baby.  Get dressed."

It was summer, but the nights were cool and I didn't know where we were going.  I pulled a yellow sundress and some sandals from my closet.  While looking for a cardigan I and turned to find Tommy going through my lingerie drawer.

"Excuse me.."

"Zip it.  Here.  Put these on," he said, throwing a pair of pale pink satin panties at me. "And this." A white lace bra.  Nothing fancy.  

I went to the bathroom to change and pin my hair up in to an easy bun, brush my teeth and throw on a touch of blush, some mascara.  It didn't surprise me to find that I was already wet.  Tommy's quiet strength and dominance had always been my favorite thing about him and his kiss had been devastating.  As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom he reached for my hand, lacing my fingers into his.  

"Nice," he said. "You want a toothbrush or something?"

"What?"

His face lit up with a toothy grin. "You're staying with me 'till Sunday baby." When I didn't react he gave me a slap on the ass. "But don't worry, you won't need any clothes."


	2. In The Car

Tommy drove a black '68 Dodge Charger. A pussycat of a car, with black leather interior and chrome that could blind you on sunny days. Interestingly enough, my brother was nowhere to be found as we left the house, just Tommy pulling me down the front steps, jingling his keys, spinning them around on his index finger. He looked like he'd just won the fucking powerball. But he was still just a gym rat, yelling "get in" without opening the door for me, and jogging around to the other side. Not that I minded, in fact I laughed. There was something comforting in the idea of 'same old Tommy'.

As soon as he got in and started the car he leaned over and kissed me again, this time he pulled the carefully placed pins from my hair and raked his fingers through it, tilting my head back to kiss my throat, my collarbone.

"I've waited a long time for you Peaches," he said, nuzzling my neck. "I'm going to get my money's worth."

"We going to your place?" I asked, holding his face in my hands, running my thumb over those lips, his cheek. He smiled and kissed my thumb before sitting back in his seat and slamming the car into reverse, leaving his hand on the stick shift.

"Eventually," he said.

As soon as we got out on to the open road, speeding under the amber streetlights of the expressway, headed further and further away from Tommy's place, he looked over at me but dutifully kept both hands on the wheel. 

"Uncross your legs," he said.

"What?" I would have laughed but for the seriousness on his face.

"Uncross your legs Holly," he said again, slower, and more insistent.

I did as he asked and he reached out to put a hand on my knee, pulling to separate my thighs.  For a minute he left his hand there, on the inside of my leg, his calloused and rough thumb stroking my skin while he drove.  He finally took his hand away to downshift as we exited the expressway, but not before pushing my skirt up above my knee.

We drove through the sidestreets to a busy main drag of neon and superstores.  Even at nearly two in the morning there was a good amount of traffic.

"Show me your pussy," he said, his voice as calm and even as if he'd asked me to get a map from the glove compartment.

"What?"

"Ooo girl," he said, shaking his head. "You're going to be in a lot of trouble if you keep stalling everytime I tell you to do something.  And I know damn well you heard me."

We were in a busy part of the city, cars on either side of us on the four lane road.  Still, the idea gave me shivers, so I scrunched my skirt up with my fingers and let my legs fall open.

"Mmm, what a good girl," he said.

When I moved to smooth my dress back down he grabbed my wrist.

"Leave it baby," he said.  He pulled up to a red light and reached over with one hand, grabbing at the fabric of my panties and pulling it taut, sliding it between my slick pussy lips.  Without realizing it I groaned and squirmed in my seat while he teased me, sliding the damp fabric aside and dragging his fingers up and down so lightly I could barely feel it, but enough to drive me crazy.

"Let's see, let's see..." he said, almost to himself, his wet fingertips drumming over my bush. "Aha!"

Tommy pulled into a brightly lit gas station and got out of the car.  Leaning back in the driver's side window he smiled and said,

"Don't you cover that up, Peaches. I'll be right back."

I smiled to myself watching him nod to two girls leaving the gas station.  They giggled at each other and watched his broad back disappear through the door.  He was mine. He was _going_ to be mine. I was getting agitated. I wanted him to come back and touch me again, I wanted to get to a bedroom...fast.  Deciding to inspire him a little further I slipped my underwear off and wound it around the gearshift, then sat back, watching him through the windshield.  It only took a few minutes before he returned with a Diet Coke and a wicked grin.  He slipped into the driver's seat and saw the pink silk.

"Oh, a souvenir!" He took them off the gear shift and shoved them in the front pocket of his jeans then pulled around to the back of the gas station where the automated car wash was. "This car is filthy," he said, punching in the code for an "ultra" wash.  "The guy inside said its a four and a half minute wash."

Before pulling forward he slid the seat back as far as it would go.  He drove into the dark car wash and put the car in park.  As soon as the glass door behind us closed he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into his lap, my skirt bunched around my waist.  Tangling his fingers into my hair he kissed me hard, bucking up against my naked skin.

"Four minutes baby, that's all the time you get to get yourself off."

My cheeks flushed in an instant.  I could feel him, hot and hard beneath the denim.  The water sprayed over the car and I began grinding against him while kissing him, bracing myself on the back of his seat.  He slid his hand down my back, between my ass cheeks, tickling me with the tips of his fingers as I started rolling my hips.  He pulled away from my kiss and held me still with his hands fisted in my hair.

"You're going to be a sweet fuck, aren't you girl?" I leaned forward to try and kiss him as the car rocked beneath the automated brushes, but he pulled away with a smile. "Don't you wish you had my cock to help you?" He asked, sucking at the skin on my neck, pushing up against my wetness.  I nodded and purred but it wasn't enough. "Say it.  Tell me how much you want my cock inside you."

"I do," I said, pushing down harder, feeling that rolling heat between my legs start to build and spread.  "I wish you had your cock in me right now.  I want it so bad."

"You gotta earn it pretty girl," he said, bending down to kiss the tops of my breasts, massaging them with his palms, groaning against my hot skin.  

"Oh...oh god," I said, as the muscles inside me started to quiver and clench.  I was trembling.  I dug my fingers into his shoulders and he wrapped both arms around my waist, holding me against him. "I'm gonna...oh god...I'm com..."

I buried my head in the crook of his neck and whined as the spasms overtook me, my whole body tense and jerking.  Tommy was purring against me and I could feel him smile.  When it was over I collapsed against him to catch my breath and he rubbed my back.  The wash was over, time to drive out.  I pulled myself off of him and back into my seat.

"Now we go home," he said.  "You're driving me crazy."

Me? He didn't know the half of it.


	3. Driven Home

Tommy drove fast, rubbing at the scruff on his cheeks with nervous energy, shifting in his seat every few minutes. I was filled with a sort of pride at how much I frustrated him. Once we got onto the expressway I leaned my seat back a bit and fake yawned, stretching my arms above my head, letting my skirt hike up again. He glanced over and grinned but said nothing. My hand wandered down to pull the fabric up further and I put one foot on the dashboard, running my fingers through my damp pubic hair, dipping down to sink my fingers into the wetness.

"Mmm," I said, arching my back.

"Don't do it girl. I'm trying to concentrate."

"On what, Tommy?"

"Holly, I mean it..."

"I'm thinking about shaving all of this off, maybe just leave a little landing strip, or a heart shape," I said, continuing to stroke myself.  I pulled my fingers up from my pussy and licked them clean. "It's hard to do yourself though.  I'd certainly appreciate some help."

"You better zip it Cooper unless you want to do my laundry when we get home."

I laughed and sat up straight, covering myself, and Tommy nodded in relief.  Only five miles, I could wait.

*******

He pulled into the driveway and held up one finger to keep me in my seat.  I behaved and unbelievably, the dashing Mr. Conlon came around and opened the door for me.  I smiled and stepped out. But as soon as I did he wrapped an arm around my waist and threw me over his shoulder, slapping my ass once to make me squeal.

"SHhh.  This is a nice neighborhood Holly, people are trying to sleep."

We got in the house and he put me on my feet, pressing me against the front door, his prick still straining against his jeans.

"Welcome home, baby," he purred, before pinning my hands above my head and kissing my throat and collarbone.  

My thighs were slippery and hot, I didn't want to play around anymore, but when I tried to break free of his grip he slammed my wrists against the door again, then spun me around, his hand running up the back of my thighs, over my ass, then between my legs.  I spread them apart, going up on my toes and tipping my hips back into his hand.  He rewarded me by drawing two fingers between my slick lips, bending forward to kiss the space between my shoulderblades before unzipping the back of my dress and letting it fall to my feet.  

"I was gonna torture you for hours," he said, unbuckling his belt with one hand, holding my wrists above my head with the other. "tickle and prod and lick," he continued, his tongue running over the back of my neck. "But you're one horny bitch, aren't ya?"

"Yes," I said, pushing back against his open jeans, feeling the outline of his thick cock through the soft cotton of his underwear.    

"You've wanted me to fuck you for a long time, haven't you?" He whispered in my ear, the head of his prick resting against my ass.  "I bet you lay in your bed with some pretty pink vibrator on your clit, imagining all the fucking awful things I could do to you." I was aching to have him inside me, "depraved, unnatural things," to feel his hips snap against me, to hear him groan. "Haven't you?"  I pushed back further, whining and writhing.

"I have," I said, my voice breathy and weak.  He grabbed my hair in his fist and pulled me back against his chest, the thick fingers of his other hand pumping deep inside me, making my legs tremble. "Please Tommy.  Please get that cock in me."

He stepped out of his jeans and kissed me, walking me backwards to the couch, his mouth never leaving mine.  In one swift movement he turned and bent me over, then knelt down to spread my legs, his expert tongue licking me in long strokes while his thumb tickled at my ass.  I was going to come again before he got off once.  My breath came short and I collapsed forward over the couch cushions as he lashed at my pussy, humming and purring against my clit.  I could hear my wetness, the soft suckling sounds of his lips and I cried out for more.  That's when he stopped.  I pushed up onto my elbows and looked back over my shoulder.  He was pulling his shirt over his head from the back in that way that only guys can do, leaving his hair a rumpled mess.  He smiled at me and just stood there, stroking himself.

"You ready?" He asked, his hands kneading my ass cheeks.  I reached down between my legs and showed him how ready I was, opening myself to him, bracing my legs against the back of the couch.

I felt his cock slide past my fingers, hot and thick, and he buried it to the root, holding himself still inside me for a moment before grabbing my hips and beginning a slow, deep rhythm of thrusts, pulling all the way out and then driving back in as far as he could go, groaning with every inch.

"Oh god, Holly, you're fucking hot," he said, pistoning a little faster, his fingers digging into the skin of my hips.  I pushed back against this thrusts, already feeling the rolling wave of my orgasm building, the lightheaded dizzy lust that overtakes you right before, when you can't get enough, hard enough, fast enough.  

"Fuck harder Tommy...hard," was all I could say as I reached my hand down to massage my clit and again I could feel his dick sliding in and out, smooth, warm and wet from my insides.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and left the other hand on the small of my back as his thrusts picked up speed, animal noises escaping from deep in his throat.  He put a foot up on the back of the couch for better positioning and pulled me up as he drove in as hard and deep as he could, his lips kissing my back, my neck, his hands at my breasts, twisting my hardened nipples beneath his fingertips.

"Ohhh fuck Tommy. I'm...I can't wait..."

"Come Holly, I want to hear it," he said, and I could tell by the ragged, breathless tone of his own voice that he was about to go over the edge himself.  "Oh fuck.  I feel it.  Fuck."

The spasms rippled through me and I screamed in relief, panting and whining.  But Tommy's climax was just beginning.  When he came he draped himself over my back, holding himself deep inside me, his arms wrapped tight around my waist, the groaning, ferocious sounds of his ecstasy loud in my ear.  

We stayed like that, together, breathless, our bodies molded to each other, slick with sweat and sex for a minute or two before he kissed the skin just below my hairline, then the bone at the top of my spine.  He stumbled backwards, slipping out of me and I slid down to the floor, laying on my side, looking up at him with a tired smile.  He looked like a god standing over me, his tattooed body, sculpted by war, glistening with sweat, his eyes shining in the dark, his lips turned into a lopsided grin.

"If that's where you want to sleep peaches, I'll get you a pillow, but I got a queen sized bed upstairs you can share too."

"Sounds good," I said, slowly getting up.  

He pulled me against him and kissed me, a slow, deep kiss, his hand on my jaw, his thumb brushing over my cheek.  I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and ran my hands through his hair, drinking in as much as I could.  It was like he was drawing something out of me, his tongue slipping over mine, nipping at my lips.  I felt loose, dreamy, liquid, I wasn't sure I could walk up the stairs.

"I should go clean myself up," I said, breaking the kiss after a minute or two.

"Nah," he said, sweeping me up in his arms as if he were going to carry me over the threshold.  "You're just going to get yourself all dirty again anyway."

Like he said, it was after three in the morning.  I wondered if we were ever going to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

He was a great fuck, but there's something about just falling into a big fluffy bed with a guy and laying on his chest that's...heaven.

His room was like a monk's quarters (except for the 50" flat screen), all dark wood and white, nothing on the walls, cream colored blackout curtains on the windows, clean laundry folded in a neat pile on a chair next to the dresser, a picture of him and Brendan at Sparta and a picture of him and Manny in Iraq the only personal articles, in matching fake gold frames. The kind you get at Walgreens. He threw me onto the queen sized bed and left for the bathroom where I heard the water running, toilet flushing, cabinets opening and closing. When he came back he went through his dresser, looking for a t-shirt to give me. He threw a gray shirt from his gym on my leg and stood there, naked, scratching the tattoo on his chest. He was obviously very comfortable with nudity.

"Bathroom's all yours if you want it," he said, climbing into bed. He fluffed his pillows and arranged the duvet and I felt a kind of warm ache in my chest, the thought of sleeping beside him every night, a peck on the cheek, curling up against his back, joking about something he said during the day. I was still young, but I was old enough that I didn't want to live in my brother's house for much longer.

I slipped the shirt over my head and on my way to the bathroom I glanced in his open closet where three or four belts and a tiny collection of ties hung on two hangers. It gave me an idea. I snuck some of his toothpaste and brushed my teeth and tongue with my finger, washed my face so I wouldn't wake up with mascara all over, finger combed my hair and smiled at myself in the mirror. My cheeks were still a bit flushed. I flicked off the light and felt my way back to the bed in the dark.

Tommy gave a satisfied purr when I slipped into bed beside him and pulled me against his chest, hooking his leg around one of my shins, his nose buried in my hair.

"Who made the bet?" I asked, and he chuckled. His fingers traced little circles on my stomach and I felt his mouth against my shoulderblades.

"I told you, your brother sucks at poker," he mumbled, not taking his lips off my skin. "He was down by more than $200 and I knew he had nothing."

"What did you have?"

"A better hand than he had." I reached back and pinched his side and he yelped and slapped my ass. "So I told him I didn't want to take his money, that he knew he had something I wanted that was worth well over $200."

I smiled in the dark, not because I previously thought I was worth less than $200, but because this was the kind of compliment Tommy Conlon paid. While he talked I traced the scarred and calloused knuckles of his fingers, the bones of his wrist.

"Everyone else had folded, it was just him and me. I said, 'you win, you can take the pot, no problem, but if I win you owe me nothing, but I get to take your sister out."

"WHAT? OUT?"

"Sure baby," he said, and I could hear him smiling as he spoke. "We went out, didn't we? I took you to a car wash. I got you a Diet Coke...this is just the aftermath."

I flipped over and tried my best to glare at him, but both of us were on the verge of laughing. I suppose I'd given myself away when I left with him so willingly. My hormones had made me an extremely cheap date.  But still, his lie made my plan for him all the more appropriate.

"You're very bad, Tommy. I don't appreciate you lying to me."

"I'm sorry peaches," he said with a fake pout, reaching down between my legs. "Let me make it up to you."

"Oh no. It's three thirty in the morning. I'm getting some sleep. You can make it up to me when the sun comes up. I bet you fancy yourself an early riser, eh?"

He waggled his eyebrows dramatically and kissed my nose.

"You said it baby, not me."

*****

"What the fuck? Holly!"

I was in the bathroom, waiting for Tommy to wake up.  

"Yes, sweetcheeks?"

"You're asking for a world of trouble, girl.  Come in here."

I sauntered in and smiled at him, struggling against the ties.  Once he'd fallen asleep, true, deep sleep, I'd gotten three of his ties and secured him.  His hands were bound behind his back, tied at the wrist and the elbow, not too tight, but enough to make him behave.  The third tie I used as a blindfold. Watching him twisting around on the bed, his tanned, muscular body tangled in the white sheets, was quite a treat.  I walked over and touched his cheek.  He settled down immediately, thinking I was letting him go.

"Very funny baby," he said. "Take this off."

"Oh no, Tommy. Not yet," I said, drawing my finger over his trapezius muscles that were bulging and straining, trying to undo himself.  "You lied to me, and now you have to be punished."

"Holly..."

"Tommy...I played your game last night.  Today you play mine. OK?" I pulled him up so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, bound and blind. I spread his legs and stepped between them, running my fingers through his hair.  He tried to nip at my breasts but I pulled away. "Ah ah ah...not until I tell you you can."

He may have been unhappy about my turning the tables, but his dick was already getting hard and I teased it with my fingertips, making him shudder.  Leaning in to whisper into his ear I gripped the twitching organ and stroked it once or twice.

"You gonna be a good boy then?" He didn't answer right away, but I kept stroking him nonetheless, tickling the skin of his ear with the tip of my tongue. "Tommy?"

"I'll be a good boy," he said through clenched teeth, his voice laced with frustration. "But when you untie me girl, you're in a world of trouble."

"Oooo!" I said, kneeling down in front of him. "That sounds like fun."


	5. Holly's Game

For a minute I stepped away from Tommy completely, saying nothing, making no sound. He turned his head back and forth, listening for clues that weren't coming. I liked admiring his rare show of helplessness, the way his lips had fallen open, like he wanted to say something but no words would work, the way his neck strained, how his shoulders rolled as he tried to pull his arms free. For someone who protested so loudly at being tied up, his dick was rock hard, standing at attention between his spread legs. I took a step forward and bent over at the waist to blow a cool stream of air over the head. He jumped and hissed, licking his bottom lip.

"OOo I think Tommy likes it," I said, moving in closer.  

I knelt between his legs and licked the length of his hot prick with the very tip of my tongue, then pulled away.  When he stopped fidgeting I did it again, then once more before taking him into my mouth, deep into the back of my throat, the flat of my tongue warm over the taut skin.  Tommy groaned and twisted his arms, trying to undo the ties and I backed away completely, leaving him high and dry.

"You're not behaving Sergeant," I said, and I nearly burst out laughing when he sat stock still...his lips curled into a crooked smile.

"Sorry Captain," he said.

I knelt again and went back to my work, bobbing over the thick length of his cock, humming against the veins that throbbed beneath the skin.  His breath came in ragged, stuttering hisses and he tried to bend forward to touch me somehow but I wouldn't let him.  Instead I began stroking him with my hand while flicking my tongue over him, adding my own whines and murmurs of approval.  

"You wanna come, baby?" I asked, my hand working a slow, leisurely pace.  "You wanna come in my mouth?  Or in my pussy?"

"Fuck Holly..." his back arched as he thrust himself up through my fisted hand and I laughed.  

"Answer me.  How do you want to come?"

I was standing, but my face was bent down close to his and I traced his lips with my tongue before kissing him, holding his face in my hands, driving my tongue deep into his mouth. He growled against my lips, his chest pushing up against my belly.  I pulled away and dragged my fingernail lightly down his cheek.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what you want, Sergeant," I whispered, lowering myself until the head of his prick was just teasing my wet, warm entrance.  Tommy tried to thrust up but I moved away. "Ah ah ah...use your words big boy."

"I want your pussy," he said, his voice raspy and breathless. "I want to fuck your pussy."

With one hand I pushed him onto his back.

"Not yet, baby."

I kissed my way up, the trail of dark hair below his navel, that hollow of muscle right near his hip, over his flat belly, swirling my tongue around each of his nipples, making him yelp when I bit down on one of them.  I dragged my fingernails up the length of his torso and sucked at the pulse point that beat beneath the skin of his throat, his jaw bone, his eyebrow.  Then without warning I straddled his face, lowering myself down to his waiting mouth.  Resting on my knees I held myself open with two fingers as he licked eagerly, his tongue darting up between my slick lips, over my fingers, sucking and teasing my clit.  He worked in long, deep strokes and I braced myself, the white sheets twisted around my clenched fists as I felt the familiar building heat of my orgasm.  I didn't want it to be over yet.  I bucked once more against his lashing tongue and quickly turned so I could bend forward to suck his cock.  He groaned in appreciation but kept up with his work, sucking my clit between his lips before flicking it with his tongue.  His prick twitched beneath my tongue and he moaned against my soaking pussy.  It was too much.  I couldn't sit still, I let him fall from between my lips and the climax overtook me as I rested my hot cheek against his belly, my muscles spasming and clenching, a pained whine escaping my mouth as everything around me went white.  I slid off of him and he growled at me.

"Now," he said. "Fuck Holly, get on my cock."

Still shaking and weak I mounted him with agonizing slowness, shivering at the way he filled me thick, hot and deep.  I began rolling my hips, my hands running over his heaving chest.  He pushed up against my own movements and I leaned over to kiss him, tasting my own juices on his lips, my fingers tangled in his hair.  As his movements became more frantic, when I knew he was close to coming, I pulled the blindfold from his eyes and kissed him, hard. He groaned in his release, his back arching up, shining with sweat, and I could feel the spreading heat deep inside me.  When I rolled off of him and slid down to rest my head on his warm and heaving chest he nudged me with his shoulder.

"You forgetting something, girl?" He asked.  I feigned sleep but he didn't buy it.  "Holly..."

I finally looked up at him, his flushed cheeks, his shining eyes, his full, rosy lips, shiny wet and puffy.  I couldn't believe he was mine.  Even if it was only for a weekend. I was going to get every minute's worth.  I smiled and ran my fingertips over the swirling lines of the tattoo on his bicep.

"You better get these ties off me before you get too comfortable, peaches."

"Or what?" I said, propping myself up on one elbow.

He lifted his head up to nip at my earlobe and whispered,

"Or else you don't get your punishment."

 


End file.
